


Born In The USA

by dylanowoah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fourth of July, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanowoah/pseuds/dylanowoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU; Takes place on the 4th of July. Allydia. Scallison. Stydia. Sciles. It's just magical. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born In The USA

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Angie (@stydianchor on ig) for being such a great friend, guys she's such a good listener hit her up.

Nearly dusk, the sky was the perfect dusty rose and mint, Lydia loved to compare it to cotton candy when she was a kid, she was humming along to one of her favorite songs her dad used to play when she was growing up, for some weird reason Lydia was feeling very nostalgic in this moment. Senior year had just ended only - from what it seemed- yesterday. Fourth of July was always very special for her, not that she was patriotic but it was something her and her father bonded over when she was young, the rush she would get when her dad went up to the empty beer can lighting the mortar off, watching it soar into the sky, she could almost see it play out in her head. 

She was in a hammock, swinging along to said beat, waiting for her friends to arrive, stewing in her past. The trees were shimming along in the wind it was peculiarly chilly on that summer evening, not that she minded, but she wanted to be up on her feet dancing along to a classic, lighting off fireworks sipping pink wine with her best friends. Lydia had been out for a little over an hour, getting pissed and worried, but once she heard screaming, she rose up from the hammock only to be pelted in the face by something wet and hard, her hair soaked almost immediately, she palmed her face, and shot a look to where she guessed the object was thrown, Allison was lying on the floor in a fetal position clapping like a seal.

"Allison!" Lydia roared, struggling to get out of the hammock. "I'm gonna kill you!" Just like that another one came wailing from behind the fence, luckily Lydia ducked in time, watching the balloon smack on the fence behind her. 

"Scott!" Scott and Stiles opened the gate that Allison was still lying in front of with smug grins on their faces, Scott held a case of beer and Stiles countless miscellaneous objects. Lydia pursed her lips and raced over her friends, pulling Allison up off the ground and into a hug.

"Happy fourth love." Allison said, words muffled by Lydia's shoulder. Their moment was cut off by Stiles coughing, an awkward way too obvious 'what about me' cough, Lydia rolled her famous eye roll and pulled all three of them into a hug.

"Crushing me." Lydia groaned she some how ended up in the middle they all giggled, and Stiles and Scott popped a beer can. "Ready?" Stiles said, looking deep into Scott's eyes with frustration and determination. 

"You bet your sweet ass I am!" And they both reared back and chugged the beers. Lydia and Allison watched in disgust, taking the objects Stiles had brought for entertainment. Lydia beamed when she saw sparklers and roaming candles. And the water balloons of course. Lydia couldn't have been more happy than this moment right now, they're finally done with high school, and she's with the most beautifully kind people she could have ever dreamed off, and there might have been a tear if Stiles hadn't burped. Lydia shot him a look. 

"Stiles, that's nasty, why don't you do something more useful, like set this roaming candles up so we can look at pretty lights." She demanded, and Stiles mocked her, doing as she wished, of course, when doesn't he listen to her. 

After about ten minutes of instructions Lydia and Allison had already gone through half a box of sparklers trying to occupy themselves because their clumsy friend doesn't know how to light a roaming candle, finally Scott stepped in and Lydia watched the 'pretty lights' light up the sky, and she smiled, dimples and all. Lydia looked up at her friends faces as Scott held out the roaming candle, Stiles face lit up in a way she's only ever seen him look at her, and it sends chills down her spine, as well as a brilliant idea. "Guys." Lydia said catching their attention. Lydia made quick work with her button down, popping the buttons through the holes, earning a awkward stare from each of their friends, but Allison caught on as she should, and pulled her top off and kicked her shoes off in one swift motion, doing a cannon ball into the pool. 

"Ohhh." The boys said in unison. "Cute cannon ball Ally." Scott winked, and she gave him the finger form inside the pool, and he pealed off all his clothing leaving him in his boxers doing a dive, swimming up to Allison. Lydia was standing in her bra and jeans, looking at Stiles as he looked at her eyeing her though her bra, Lydia suddenly felt more naked that she was, but she glanced over at Scott and Allison and they were making out in the corner, predictable. Lydia felt his eyes still glued onto her, burning a hole into her skin, maybe it was just the heat of him staring at her, whatever it was, she could tell it wasn't going to be good. Suddenly Stiles was walking up to her, he might have been a little farther away from her than she thought he was, then he was running, Lydia's eyes grew big, but she couldn't help the smile curling the corners of her mouth, watching Stiles run rapidly gave her a special kind of joy, but all they disintegrated when he yanked her jeans down. "Stiles!" 

He just laughed a smug little laugh a little to pleased with himself. Fine. Two can play at this game, Lydia made sure to double check and see if the love birds were still sucking face. Yes. Okay good. She kicked off her jeans and met Stiles' eyes once more, and reared down in front of him, Lydia could see the look of astonishment of his face, and she laughed, popping the button on his jeans, she heard Stiles let out a low groan, then she ripped his jeans down all at once. She smiled with her tongue between her teeth, just as pleased as he was, Stiles pursed his lips, and did the unthinkable, he rammed her into the pool.

"Stiles, you ass!" She splashed him, only to realize he was still wearing his flannel, Stiles' eyes got real big, and started swimming away, but Lydia caught up and yanked his top up and off, reveling his torso, something she's never seen before, she bit her lip, and threw the soaked material out of the pool landing with the rest of their belongings. Once the shirt hit the concrete with a loud 'wahp' Stiles was standing in the shallow end, staring at Lydia the way he does. Lydia just melts in his gaze, but once again snapped out of her trans by her best friend.

"Guys look what time it is!" Allison hollered already hopping out of the pool, reaching for a towel. Both Lydia and Stiles looked up at the clock 11:55.

"We better light off the rest of the fire works." Scott suggested hopping out with his girlfriend. Stiles swam to the steps picking up the last towel, waiting for Lydia to come out of the pool and join him. Scott is setting up the "grand finale" Lydia remembered having one of those every year with her father, tonight was something different. Lydia slowly tiptoed up to Stiles as he held the towel out for her, wrapping it around her rubbing her shoulders and leading her to the hammock where she had just been an hour ago, they plopped down together. Stiles is shivering so Lydia unthinkably curls up to him and he just takes her in as if it's the most normal thing for them. 

"Lyds, would you be mad if I...fuck it." He lifted her head up and captures her full lips onto his, moving his mouth just enough, for Lydia to close her eyes and melt along with him. And just light that, dozens and dozens of fire works set off, they both look up, watching the lights lit up their faces, the water droplets hanging from his lashes the rosiness in his cheeks, Lydia smiled. Stiles looked down on Lydia. "You're so beautiful." He says without abandon. 

Scott and Allison are faintly cheering in the background noise, Lydia wonders if it's because of the fire works or the fact that Stiles and Lydia finally kissed. Probably both. 

"I love you." He whispered. "I never stopped."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some comments please, and follow me on instagram @dylanowoah_ I post daily!


End file.
